The Support Grant for the Lombardi Cancer Research Center shall assist this Comprehensive Cancer Center in advancing its efforts to conduct high quality and innovative basic and clinical cancer research. Additionally, the provision of the most recent and sophisticated care for cancer patients remains a prime goal, and is aided by the availability of a multi-disciplinary team highly skilled in the diagnosis and treatment of malignant disease. Specialties include: Medical Oncology, Surgical Oncology, Gynecologic Oncology, Radiation Oncology, Pediatric Oncology, Immunologic Oncology, Pathologic Oncology, Pharmacology and other basic sciences. The Center operates and continues to develop special detection programs as well as methodologies in cancer control. These include a special cancer consultation service offering a free "second opinion" to physicians and patients, a specialized cancer home care program, an impatient hospice for the terminal cancer patient, a breast screening program, an adolescent and youth life counseling program and other counseling and support programs as well. The Center's major cancer control efforts - a Cancer Information Service (CIS) and the Cancer Coordinating Council for Metropolitan Washington - are conducted in conjunction with Howard University. The Center maintains a statistical base and exchanges data through the Centralized Cancer Patient Data System (CCPDS). Finally, the enhancement of clinical and basic research education efforts in Oncology for medical students, house staff and practicing physicians remains a major objective.